naruto fight with seraph
by lain.dari.yang.lain
Summary: baca aja gan,masih newbie,typo,kalimat ilang pokoknya complete kekuranganya mohon dimaklumi


DISCLAIMER :NARUTO DAN OWARI NO SERAPH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

.

.

.

.

Rate d : M

.

.

.

.

Pairing ; naruto x ?

Yuichiro x ?

.

.

.

.

Chapter satu

.o.

Happy reading

.o.

Di suatu masa yang sudah modern manusia hidup aman dan tentram dalam damai,tak ada,gangguan,peperangan,tangisan,

kesedihan

Namun semua berubah ketika sebuah virus mematikan menyerang bumi dalam sekejap populasi manusia turun hingga tersisa 7%

Dalam kasus ini virus hanya menyerang manusia yang berusia diatas 13 tahun sedangkan,anak anak yang berusia 13 tahun kebawah kebal terhadap virus itu

Hal ini manfaatkan oleh bangsa vampir yang membutuhkan darah,sehingg para vampir mengumpulkan semua anak yang mereka temui untuk di bawa ke kota vampir,mereka akan mengambil darah mereka untuk makanan para vampir

Naruto,yu,mika dan anak anak panti adalah sebagian kecil dari banyaknya anak yang dikumpulkan oleh para vampir namun,anak anak ini berbeda mereka ingin bebas dari para vampir mereka tidak ingin menjadi ternak

Dan mereka selalu memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari kota vampir,naruto,yu,mika dan anak anak panti asuhan kota nasib mereka akan ditentukan saat hari pelarian apakah mereka berhasil lolos atau mati mengenaskanpada hari pelarian

kota vampir

"naruto" panggil mika

"ya" naruto yang merasa namanya di panggilpun menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat "ayo kita lari dari kota menyebalkan ini" ucap yu yang baru saja turun dari tempat tidur

"tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar" tanya naruto pada mika

"dengan ini dan. . .ini" ternyata mika mengeluarkan peta dari sakunya dan emoat buah pistol

"kau tahu hal ini yu" tanya naruto pafa yu

"yah,sebenarnya mika baru tadi memberitahu rencananya pada ku" jawab yu

"jadi apa rencananya beritahu aku"

"rencanaya kita akan mengendap dan mengikuti peta ini kita akan menuju gerbang kota vampir ini untuk berjaga jaga aku sudah mencuri 4 buah pistol ini" jelas mika

"hmm,oke aku mengerti jadi kapan kita berangkat" tanya naruto

"sekarang" ucap yu

"haa,apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau kita kabur sekarang" ucap naruto agak tidak setuju karena ia merasa ini terlalu terburu buru "justru kita harus cepat naruto-kun,jika kita tidak segera lari maka,bangsawan itu akan segera menyadarinya" ucap mika panjang lebar

"baiklah,ayo kita bangunkan yang lainya dan segera lari" ajak naruto

"semua sudah siap" tanya mika

"sudah" jawab semua anak panti itu serentak bersamaan

"oke dengarkan,aku akan membimbing kalian yang akan mengikuti aku,sedangkan naruto fan yu-chan akan mengawasi dari sisi belakang,sudah jelas" ucap mika

"mengerti" jawab semua anak panti

"baiklah ayo kita bergerak sekarang" ucap naruto

"ayo" ucap mika yang kemudian berlari di ikuti yang lainya,mengendap dari sisi dinding satu ke sisi lainya

"ayo,kita akan lewat ruang bawah tanah ini jadi,hati hati dan lihat baik baik jalan kalian" ucap mika menjelaskan pada yang lainya

tap tap tap tap

dua prajurit vampir rupanya sedang berjaga jaga mengelilngi wilayah dan mengecek keadaanya

"tunggu,ada dua vampir"ucap mika sambil memperhatikan kedua vampir tersebut

salah satu vampir tadi berdiri di depan lorong tampak curiga dan ingin mengeceknya namun ia agak ragu ragu dan berpikir itu hanya apa

"mika, sebaiknya kita bersembunyi daulu di ini" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk kearah ruang gelap sempit seperti goong2 yang berjeruji

"ide bagus ayo pelan pelan semuanya" ucap yu memperingati yang lain

'sswwuuush'

benar saja,baru orang terakhir masuk,rupanya vampire tadi masih penasaran dan ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri,vampire tadi tidak melihat apa apa dan ia memutuskan melanjutkan perjalananya

naruto dn lainya langsung memutuskan untuk segera keluar dan kabur dari kota vampire ini

"ini dia tangganya sebelum kita ke area luas dekat pintu gerbang keluar kota ini,kalian tunggu biar aku melihat keadaan" ucao mika

"ya,cepatlah mika lihat dengan benar" ucap naruto

"tenang saja naruto-kun, jangan khawatir" ucap mika sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang kosong

"ayo keadaanya aman" ucap mika

"hn" balas yu ambigu

'tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap'suara langkah mereka tapi baru mereka hampir sampai di gerbang keluar itu

'prook prook prook' ternyata itu sura tepuk tangan salah satu vampire bangsawan

"hebat hebat,anak manusia yang berani. . .. " ucap vampire itu ia berjalan mengawasi mereka "jadi,kalian ingin kabur para ternak,biar kuberi tahu,sebenarnya peta yang kalian curi itu 100% akurat kalau kalian lari terus mengikuti jalan gerbang itu kalia akan kembali ke tempat kalian" ucap vampire bangsawan tadi melanjutkan kata katanya

"kalian cepat lari" ucap yu 'dor' yu menembakkan pistolnya keatas sehingga anak panti lainya lari dan menyisakan naruto, mika, yu

"takkan kubiarkan" ucap vampire bangsawan itu 'greb' satu anak ditangkap dan digigit lehernya lalu ia menjatuhkan anak tersebut

"bodoh,apa yang kau lakukan vampire sialan" ucap naruto marah

'dor dor dor ' naruto menembaki vampire itu namun hasilnya nihil

"baiklah geliranku" ucap si vampire bangsawan

'greb'

lalu ia menghisab darah anak yang ditangkapnya

"sepertinya aku sudah kenyang,haa tapi masih banyak huu" ucap vampire itu memancing amarah

'crash swwuush crash crash swwuush crash crash swwuush crash' suara gerak cepat sang vampire dan tebasan tebasan pada anak anak panti

"ku kumohon hentikan" ucap mika terbata bata

'crash'

"kumohon hentikan"

dan hanya menyisakan satu anak perempuan tertua yang bernama akane serta bocah laki lakilaki berusia 7 tahun

"jangan" ucap naruto

'dor'namun tidak kena

sang vampire bersiap siap menyerang akane dan sudah mengangkat tanganya tinggi tinggi

namun saat vampire ingin menghunuskan tanganya yang sangat kuat muncul mika menghadang,dan akhirnya perut mika tertembus

tiamdak berhenti sampai di situ mika mengangkat tangan kananya yang menggengam pistol,namun tanganya pangsung ditebas hingga putus

kemudian sang vampire bangsawan mencabut tanganya,namun ia tersadar masih ada dua anak lagi kemudian ia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri rupanya sudah ada naruto dan yu yang sudah siap dengan pisto yang mengarah pada kepalanya

"matilah/matilah" ucap naruto dan yu bersamaan 'DOR/DOR' suara tembak pistol yang meluncurkan peluru yang menembus kepala vampire bangsawan

"mika mika" ucap naruto panik

"bagaimana ini" ucap akane

"kalian pergilah, tinggalkan aku disini,ini demi keselamatan kalian" ucap mika sambil menahan sakit yang menderanya

"bodoh kami mana mungkin meninggalkan kau sendiri didisini" ucap naruto dengan tangis yang hampir pecah

"jangan keras kepala,aku sudah tamat kalian pergilah" ucap mika

"kurasa kita harus mengangkatnya" ucap yu

"apa kalian gila,aku sudah tamat kalian pergilah bawa anak kecil ini"ucap mika dengan suara yang agak keras

"akane yu,ayo ucap"naruto

" apa kau gila naruto, meninggalkan mika disini"ucap yu dengan marah sambil menarik kerah baju naruto

"kita tidak punya pilihan lain" ucap naruto

"pergilah yu,ini adalah jalan terbaik,cepat sebelum vampire lain datang" ucap mika

"ayo" lalu naruto mengambil seorang anka perempuan yang tadi digigit vampire bangsawan, namun ia masih hidup

"ayo,mia-chan masih hidup" kemudian mereka berlari keluar kota vampire itu

mereka berlari dengan sekuat tenaga,namun saat mereka dapat melihat kotanya mereka terkejut,kalau kota yang mereka tinggali sudah hancur bahkan tak ada lampu yang menyala

"sesuai ramalan kalian akan datang" ucap seseorang dengan pakain militer bewarna hitam

"kau,siapa kau ini" tanya naruto fengan menggertakkan rahangnya karena mdrasa terancam

"ooo,santai saja kawan. . . .begini kurasa kalian adalah anakbyang ada di dalam ramalan itu kurasa itu benar tapi yang ada diramalan hanya seorang anak tapi kalian berlima,tapi tak apa" ucap orang berambut hitam acak acakan a.k.a guren seorang let.kol pasukan pembasmi vampire "jadi apa kalian ingin membalas perlakuan vampire pada kalian?" tanya guren

"ya,kami akan membalas perlakuan mereka,karena mereka telah . .. .MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU" ucap yu dengan marahnya

"begitu rupanya,aku hanya menawarkan jika kalian ingin membalas perlakuan mereka maka ikutlah denganku" ucap guren sambil mengulurkan tanganya

"aku ikut kau,aku akan menghancurkan vampire vampire itu" ucap naruto dengan penuh tekad

"aku juga/aku juga" ucap yu dan akane bersamaan

"baiklah kalau begitu,kalian bawa mereka ke shinjuku zona aman" perintah guren pada bawahanya

di dalam mobil yang membawa naruto dan lainya

"naruto-kun . . . .apa kau yakin" tanya akane dengan khawatir

"aku yakin,manusia tidak bodoh mereka takkan berani menantang vampire yang kuat itu dengan senjata biasa,kalau kau yu" ucap naruto diakhiri pertanyaan pada yu

"aku tak peduli,yang kupikirkan melindungi keluargaku yang tersisa dan memusnahkan vampire yang ada" ucap yu dengan menatap naruto

"hn,aku juga" ucap naruto menyetujui perkataan yu barusan

"yasudah kita istirahat dulu,masih ada hari esok naruto-kun,yu-chan" ucap akane menyuruh semuanya tidur kemudian ia memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur dengan selimut yang tipis

"selamat malam" ucapnya sebelum terlelap

TO BE CONTINUECONTINUE

yo,minna-san ini adalh fic pertama saya jadi gimana semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian

kohon tinggalkan jejak di sini ya minna-san


End file.
